Memory devices are widely used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras and personal audio players, for storing digital data. Many different types of memory are available, each using a different fundamental technology for storing data, and the memory may be volatile or non-volatile memory. Resistive random-access memory (RRAM), conductive-bridge random-access memory (CBRAM) and flash are examples of non-volatile memory.
At least some embodiments described below are directed towards verification operations of memory sense amplifiers and memory verification methods. Some of the disclosed embodiments provide increased speed of verification operations compared with other memory arrangements.